Heartcatch precure!lights on
heartcatch precure lights on,is a sequel for heartcatch precure created by cure bud. plot *heartcatch pretty cure!lights on episodes the girls are one year older than the time that they defeated desert apostles.well,almost defeat.becuase dune and desert mesengers are back with stronger powers.now the girls must earn they powers back again and face the desert messengers once again.at the mediom of their adventure, a new fairy named pokuni will born from the heart tree and another cure will born.now, the five girls must save the world from turning into desert. but a small secret will change every thing. characters cures *'Hanasaki Tsubomi' (花咲 つぼみ Hanasaki Tsubomi?): A very shy and introverted girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist in order to turn all deserts of the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents and grandmother. She loves her grandmother, and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Her catchphrase during battle is "I've had ENOUGH!". Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is Cure Blossom (キュアブロッサム Kyuaburossamu?). Her powers are related to all types of flowers, specifically cherry blossoms. *'Kurumi Erika' (来海 えりか Kurumi Erika?): She loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer. Her home is a fashion shop called "Fairy Drop", and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister who is a fashion model. Her theme color is blue, and her alter ego is Cure Marine (キュアマリン Kyuamarin?). Her powers are related to blue daisies and water. *'Myoudouin Itsuki' (明堂院 いつき Myoudouin Itsuki?): Itsuki is the granddaughter of the Myoudou Academy's Junior High School. With a gentle and handsome appearance, she was always crowded by subordinates and fans wherever she went. Although a girl, Itsuki was often mistaken as a boy because of family matters. Wanting to protect her older brother, Itsuki is accepted by Potpourri as a Cure, she turned into Cure Sunshine (キュアサンシャイン Kyuasanshain?). Her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers.in this serie she will be more like a girl becuase her hairs are longer.at the first episode we will see that there was a mistake at her Birth certificate and she is as old as yuri. *'Tsukikage Yuri' (月影 ゆり Tsukikage Yuri?): Privately, Yuri is Erika's older sister Momoka's best friend, helping her at school whenever Momoka cannot make it because of work. However, before the series started, she was the last of the previous generation of Pretty Cure, Cure Moonlight. With the help of Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cologne, and the Heart Tree she transforms back into Cure Moonlight (キュアムーンライト Kyuamuunraito?). Her powers are related to moonlight and silver roses. *ongakuhana chisaki(をんがくはなちさき ongakuhana chisaki''):an18 years old orphan girl who loves music and novels. she lives in a small house in kibougahana and because of not having parents,she works in Psychotherapy part of hospital.to obtain money. wanting to protect her onley friends,she became a cure by her fairy poku. her alter ego is cure music(キュアミュージック ''kyua''Myūjikku)her powers are related to music and white carnations. she is the partner of cure sunshine. mascots *'Chypre' (シプレ ''Shipure?): A fairy from the Tree of Hearts, and Tsubomi's companion. She shows a great amount of affection for Tsubomi and is the one to hug Tsubomi when she is feeling low and incapable. *'Coffret' (コフレ Kofure?): Another fairy from the Great Tree of Hearts, and Erika's companion. More cheeky towards Erika than any other mascot is towards their partner. He feared Erika did not appreciate him at one point. This caused him to steal her flower tact only for the Snackys to get hold of it. When the Snackys hurt him in battle Erika revealed to him just how important he is to her. *'Master Coupe' (コッペ様 Koppe-sama?): A superior fairy who is greatly admired by other fairies such as Chypre and Coffret, who lives in the botanical garden that Tsubomi's grandmother cares for. He does not talk, but is always watching over Tsubomi and Erika. In the past, he was the companion of Kaoruko when she was Cure Flower. He has an ability to transform into Mysterious Guy. Coupe was also the one to rescue Yuri after she lost her powers in a fight against Dark Cure. *'Potpourri' (ポプリ Popuri?): A baby fairy from the Tree of Hearts, Potpourri possesses incredible protecting powers, and is born after Pretty Cure have managed to collect enough Heart Seeds. She is the partner of Cure Sunshine, but not before having to look for her, candidate after candidate. Potpourri also worries about the heart tree more than the other mascots, this is shown on a few occasions such as when Dark Cure made the flowers of the tree fall off.HPC21 *'Cologne' (コロン Koron?): Cologne was Yuri's partner, but he died while trying to protect her, Chypre, Coffret and the Tree of Hearts. He tried to encourage Yuri to have companions, something she did not feel she needed. Despite this he stood by his partner, which led to his sacrifice to save Yuri.HPC33 in this serie,he will reborn. *'pokuni'(ポクニ pokuni):another fairy from the tree of hearts.poku borned afterPretty Cure have managed to collect enough Heart Seeds. she's the partner of cure petal. but she found her with alot of problems. desert apostles *'Desertrian' (デザトリアン Dezatorian?): Desertrians are the monsters used by the Desert Apostles, created by fusing an object with the wilting Heart Flower of a person. *'Kumojaki' (クモジャキー Kumojakii?): The apparent leader of the three managers of the Desert Apostles. He trains a lot and sometimes shown wielding a sword. *'Sasorina' (サソリーナ Sasoriina?): Only female of the the three managers of the Desert Apostles. She is a direct person and battles Pretty Cure with the fullest of her feelings. She can attack with her hair, like a scorpion tail. *'Cobraja' (コブラージャ Koburaaja?): The third member of the three managers of the Desert Apostles. He is a strong narcissist who thinks he is the most beautiful man in the universe. He always tries to look as beautiful as possible, even in battle. *'Snackey' (スナッキー Sunakkii?): The underlings of the Desert Apostles, always hard-working. Cobraja seems to make the most use of them, having them assist him with things such as lighting and photography for impromptu photo shoots during his missions. In episode 39, the leader of the Snackeys, Boss Snackey, appears. *'Dune' (デューン Dyuun?): The known leader of the Desert Apostles, who has been in deep sleep after he was defeated by Cure Flower.HPC20and felt in deep sleep again defeated by infinity Super Silhouette. it'll be reveald that he's chisaki's father. *suna(スナ''suna''):the actual leader of desert apostles. mirage cures *'Cure Blossom Mirage' (キュアブロッサムミラージュ Kyua Burossamu Miraaju): She is unconfident that Tsubomi can change and become a more confident person, and thinks that Tsubomi should give up or she will only get hurt. *'Cure Marine Mirage' (キュアマリンミラージュ Kyua Marin Miraaju): She is jealous of Erika's sister Momoka's beauty and success as a fashion model, and is disheartened that she cannot measure up to her. *'Cure Sunshine Mirage' (キュアサンシャインミラージュ Kyua Sanshain Miraaju): She feels indepted to suppress her girlish side in order to protect Itsuki's older brother Satsuki and the future of the Myoudouin family dojo. *'Cure Moonlight Mirage' (キュアムーンライトミラージュ Kyua Muunraito Miraaju): She regrets letting Cologne die and believes her own weakness is at fault. *'cure petal mirage'(キュアペタロミラージュ kyua petaro miraaju):she thinks that she doesn't need a friend and they only make her life worse.she believes that she can do anything and have a happy life even without friends. items *'Heart Perfumes' (ココロパフューム Kokoropafyuumu?) - Perfume bottles used to transform. Cure Sunshine and cure petal have Heart Perfumes which are actually called the Shiny Perfume. *'Flower Tacts' (フラワータクト Furawaatakuto?) - Wand-type items used as weapons. The different types of Flower Tacts are named after their users; the Blossom Tact for Cure Blossom, the Marine Tact for Cure Marine, the Moon Tact for Cure Moonlight and the Dark Tact for Dark Cure. *'Heart Pot' (ココロポット Kokoropotto?) - The item that the Heart Seeds are stored in. *'Heartcatch Mirage' (ハートキャッチミラージュ Haatokyacchimiraaju?) - is a jewelry box-like item that was used by all predecessors of Pretty Cures. It is extremely powerful and give the Pretty Cures a boost of power, the ability to transport directly to the Tree of Hearts, show one's Heart Flowers and part of the Cure's Super Silhouette transformation. It resides in the Pretty Cure Palace, in which the Pretty Cure who ask for it will have to face the Pretty Cure before them. *'light Tambourines' (ライトタンバリン raito Tanbarin?) - is Cure Sunshine and cure petal's main weapons. Different from the Flower Tact, its designs are similar to a tambourine. Allows cure sunshine to use Gold Forte Burst and Shining Fortissimo along with Cure Blossom and Cure Marine and allows cure petal to use white forte termolo and light power fortisimo. gallery blossom2.png|cure blossom marine2.png|cure marine moonlight2.png|cure moonlight sunshine2.png|cure sunshine hujfyu.png|cure petal pokuni.png|pokuni hljhbtg.png|chisaki in casual clothes the scenes of the serie 20.png|chisaki rejecting to be a pretty cure 18.png|pokuni already born Category:Fan Series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series